Reunite
by jvwollert
Summary: What will Chase do when he realized he has a brother and sister. Trying to figure who took his memory while on the run by someone dangerous. Will Chase be safe? Will he reunite with his siblings? Will he get his memory back?
1. Chapter 1

**Reunite**

 **Hello everyone i am back with brand new story. I know what your thinking a new one, i know i have five other stories to finish and i am trying my best to update as soon as i can. I just really been wanting to use this story for a long time and i couldn't wait anymore. So here it is i hope you enjoy**

 **Sorry for any grammar, punctuation and confusion**

Chase's POV:

Hi my name is Chase Davenport and I'm 15. I go to a school called Mission Creek High; I live with my father Donald Davenport who owns Davenport industries. That is not the best part. The best part is I'm bionic, I know amazing right. My father gave me super intelligence so I pretty much knowing everything. Not to sound like a showoff but it's amazing. Today is a exciting day because my uncle is visiting my father and I today and he is bringing his daughter A.K.A my cousin who I'm meeting for the first time. I am so excited

I just got off of school and I'm walking home. Takes me about twenty minutes to get home which isn't bad. Once I get home, I head straight to my father's lab. When I enter the lab I see my father on the phone

"Alright see you in a couple of minutes" he said before hanging up his phone

"Who was that dad?" I asked

"Just your uncle, calling and saying he'll be here in a couple of minutes"

"Oh I'm so excited"

"Remember Chase, don't show your bionics. They don't know about those"

"I know dad, you already told me like ten times"

"Okay, now go get ready. I'll be upstairs waiting for them. Come up when you're done"

"Okay"

No POV:

Davenport entered the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. After a couple of minutes the doorbell rang. Davenport got up and answered, he found a man and teenage girl standing on the porch

"Come in" Davenport said showing them inside

Chase exited the elevator to see Davenport talking with his uncle and a strange girl.

"Dad" Chase said getting their attention

"Come here Chase, come say hi to your uncle" Chase approached his uncle

"Hey Chase, how have you been"

"I've been good Uncle Douglas"

"I brought someone for you to meet" Chase looks and sees the teenage girl "Chase this is my daughter Bree, your cousin"

"Great to meet you Bree"

"Great to meet you Chase"

"Hey Chase, why don't you show Bree the lab while I talk to Douglas"

"Alright, follow me" Chase and Bree leave for the lab

"So Donnie, does he remember" Douglas asked

"No he doesn't and he can't"

"We need to get it back as soon as we can. It's almost been four years"

"I know but you know how dangerous he is"

"Bree hates having to lie to him"

"It's for the best, he's the only one who forgot, if we tell him he'll just get confused"

"Do you know where Adam is?" Douglas asked

"Yeah"

"Send me his coordinates; Bree wants to see him"

"Alright, I'll send them when you guys leave"

"Before I forget any word on him?"

"Who" Davenport asked

"The one who has Chase's memory"

"Nothing but afraid he's close. He's been quiet for nearly four years. I don't like it"

"Just watch your back"

"You too"

Chase and Bree enter the lab.

"Here is where my father works on his great inventions" Chase said showing Bree "Pretty cool huh"

"Yeah… it is" Bree sniffed a bit.

"You okay Bree"

"Yeah" Bree said wiping the tears "I'm fine"

"So what do you want do?" Chase asked "Watch some TV or play some video games"

"Do you like chess" Bree asked

"Yeah"

"Why don't we play a few games?"

"Alright, I'll go get the chess board. Be right back" Chase left the room.

Bree looked around the lab

"It's been nearly four years. Man how I have missed this place. Too bad I have to leave in a few hours and leave it all behind, again" Bree went up to the three capsules and placed her hand on Adam's "I hope to see you soon Adam. Let's hope we can all be a family again" Chase came back to the lab with the chess board and pieces

"Do you want to be white or black?" Chase asked

"I'll be black" Bree said sitting at the lab table.

After a couple of hours playing chess, Douglas and Davenport entered the lab

"Checkmate" Bree said moving her queen

"Looks like were tied" Chase said

"Should this be the last game" Bree said

"Sure"

"Chase, Bree" Davenport said getting their attention "Time to go" Bree saddened.

"Well settle this next time" Bree said to Chase

"Okay, see you next time" Bree got up and headed towards Davenport

"It was nice seeing you Bree" Davenport said

"It was nice to see you to Mr.… I mean Uncle Donald"

"Maybe you can come see him again next week"

"Okay" Bree left the lab. Davenport went over and sees Chase staring at the pieces

"You okay Chase"

"Yeah just kind of sad that Bree had to leave"

"I know buddy, but maybe she can come down next week"

"I hope so"

"Why don't you go wash up for dinner?"

"Okay" Chase got up and left to the other room. Davenport went over to the cyber desk and pulled up the GPS signals. He sees Chase is green; Bree is blue and a red one.

"Adam" he said. He sent the coordinates to Douglas and closed it off before heading upstairs.

After dinner Chase heading upstairs to his room and lay down in his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep easily for night. Davenport remained downstairs doing the dishes and listening to the news. Once done he made his way to the couch and sat down relaxing. After a couple of minutes resting Davenport began to doze off before he was awoken by the doorbell. He got off the couch and opened the door to see no one there. When about to close the door he noticed a note on the ground. He grabbed it and opened seeing the words 'surprise'. At first confused but then he heard a laugh behind him

"Surprise" the voice said. Davenport turned around and found a tall man dressed in black standing in the middle of the living room, next to him was a blonde boy also dress in black

"I was wondering how long it was going to be before you showed up"

"You know what I want" the tall man said

"You're not getting your hands on them"

"Then it looks like we have to make this difficult" the tall man looked at the "Make him talk" he spoke

"Yes master" the small boy said.

Chase lay quietly in his bed. He soon awoke by the sound of glass breaking. He jumped up from his bed worried what might be going on downstairs. He rushed out of his room and down the hall to the stairs. Once at the top he heard three voices, one of them being his father

"I said no" he heard his father

"Give them to me or otherwise he'll make it more painful"

"Do what you want, I'm not talking"

"Make him hurt" Chase heard his father scream. He rushed down the steps to find a boy younger then him and sees him have his father against the wall twisting his arm

"Dad" Chase spoke. The tall man turned towards Chase

"Chase" Davenport tried to speak

"What are you doing?" Chase asked

"Teaching your father a lesson for not giving me what I want. Perhaps we have to use different tactics" The man made his way over to Chase

"Leave him alone" Davenport spat out

"Perhaps if I hurt your son, you'll tell me where the other two are"

"Dad" Chase said getting scared

"Come here boy" the man said

"Chase… run" Chase ran to the lab.

"Son" the tall man said

"Yes master"

"Get the boy"

"On it" the boy let go of Davenport and super sped to the elevator

"Eddy, lock the lab" Davenport said catching his breathe. The boy reached the elevator doors to find them sealed. He used his super strength to pry them open to find the elevator shaft. He looked down to see the elevator at the bottom. He jumped down and landed on the elevator making it shake. He used his heat vision to cut a hole in the ceiling and jumped down into the elevator. He sees Chase at the cyber desk typing stuff. He super sped towards Chase before being stopped by two titanium doors.

"Dammit" the boy said

Chase remained in the lab trying to stay calm

"Eddy" he said. Eddy appeared on the screen "What's going on"

"Your father made this video which will explain everything" a video appeared on the screen showing Davenport

"Dad"

"Chase if you're seeing this then the day came. I don't want to tell you everything now but I'll tell what I can. First, there's someone after me, his name is Victor Krane. The reason why he's after me is because, he's after your brother and sister. Yes you have a brother and sister. I don't know what he wants with them but he needs them and that can only mean bad. So I told Eddy to program your capsule to give you a new ability super speed. Use it to get to your uncle Douglas's. Once you told him what's going on he'll know what to do. No matter what happens I just want you to know, I love you" the screen goes black. Chase took a second to take everything in; he has a brother and sister. He was soon brought back to reality with the banging on the lab doors. He rushed to his capsule and closed it. He felt the capsule scan him and felt a tingle in the back of his neck. After a couple of seconds he exited his capsule

"Eddy, where's Douglas's house"

"I'll send you the coordinates" after a second or two Chase felt a tingle in his neck again "Now go" Chase took the back entrance. He heard the lab doors break down and he sees the tall guy known as Krane come in with his little pal. He used his super speed to sneak out the back way, hoping to get to Douglas's.

Krane entered the lab while having Davenport by the shirt

"Son, scan the cyber desk and see if you can find the two"

"Yes, master"

"You're not… going to get… away with this" Davenport said

"Hum. Watch me"

"Found one" Krane dropped Davenport and approached the desk

"Looks like Chase is heading towards Bree. Perfect, he'll lead me to not only Bree but Douglas. This day keeps getting better and better"

"The oldest isn't here" the teenage boy said

"Not to worry, we'll find him in time too"

"What about him" the teenage boy point to Davenport

"We'll lock him up until our work is done. Now Daniel, let's go pay your father a visit shall we"

 **Alright well that is it for the start of this story. I hoped you enjoyed it and see what happens in the next chapter. Review!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunite**

 **Hello everyone i am back with a brand new chapter. Just a quick update i am nearly finished with some of the chapters for my other stories and i will try to update those as soon as possibly. Enough of me, enjoy the chapter**

 **Sorry for any grammar, punctuation and confusion**

Chase stopped for a minute. He was breathing heavily and his legs hurt. He rested against a wall and checked his systems. He found his energy level was low for some reason and that he was dehydrated. At first confused but soon realized he's not use to super speed. He hasn't had any training with it so his body isn't use to it. He took another minute to catch his breath before pulling up a holographic map. He found a yellow dot on the map, knowing that's where Douglas is at. He got to his feet slowly and used the wall for support. Once he felt good enough to leave, he super sped towards Douglas's.

After couple of minutes Chase stopped outside a house. He sees the moon in the sky shining pretty, he felt happy for a second before remember what all has happened. He approached the door and rang the doorbell. After a minute or two of waiting the door opened and Douglas stood in his living room half asleep.

"Do you know what time it is?" Douglas said rubbing his eye

"Uncle Douglas, I need your help"

"Chase" Douglas said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Something has happened"

"I'm sure whatever it is, it's no big deal?" Douglas said

"Krane came" Douglas froze at the sound of the name "Dad said you would know what to do"

"Come in" Chase entered the house while Douglas shut the door. "Follow me" Chase followed Douglas to the backroom where he found it empty

"What are we going to do Douglas?"

"Don't talk"

"Why?"

"If Krane got your father then he's following you so he can get to me. We'll talk when we get down to my lab"

"You have a lab?'

"Your father isn't the only genius" Douglas went up to the far wall and a retina scan appeared. It scanned his eye and the wall opened up to a elevator. "Hurry" Chase and Douglas entered the elevator and took it down to the lab. After a second the doors open and they both exited the elevator. Chase looks and sees a small room with a few tables of inventions, with a cyber desk in the center of the room and a capsule in the corner

"Douglas, what are we going to do?"

"First off we have to update your sister"

"Where is Bree?'

"She's off with some friends but I'm going to call her and tell her to get home" Douglas pulled out his phone and called Bree

 _"Yes"_

"Bree I need you to come home now. It's a big emergency. I'll explain more when you get here"

 _"Okay"_

Douglas hung up the phone and typed stuff in the cyber desk

"Chase, what all did Donnie tell you" Chase took a minute to remember the message his father left him that Eddy played

"He just said I had a brother and sister and that this Krane guy is after them for some reason"

"He's after their memories for some reason"

"What do you mean, there memories"

"Krane said you, Bree and Adam have something in your memory he wants. So he's trying to take them"

"He hasn't taken mine yet"

"Yes he has, that's why you don't remember your siblings or Krane. He already got yours and now he needs your sister and brother's, but we don't know why" Bree super sped into the lab

"Alright Douglas, what's going on" Bree soon noticed Chase "Oh Chase, you're here" she was shocked that he saw her using her bionics "Um I have a perfect explanation for what I just did there"

"Don't bother Bree, he already knows your bionic and your sister" Douglas assured her

"So what's going on here then? I thought we agreed to keep this a secret from him"

"Krane changed everything; he attacked Donnie so Donnie had no choice but to send Chase here"

"Krane's after my memories" Bree asked

"Yes but once I update your chip he won't be able to access it like he did with Chase's. Now step into your capsule" Bree made her way to the capsule. Douglas looks and sees Chase shocked and confused by the situation "You okay Chase"

"Yeah I'm just really surprised by the situation. I don't know what to think right now"

"Well figure this out and once we do I'll explain it to you okay"

"Okay"

"You sound so sure you're going to figure it out" Douglas, Chase and Bree see Krane in front of the elevator door

"Krane" Douglas said

"Hello Douglas, it's been awhile. Almost four years I suppose"

"I thought I would have more time"

"Sometimes you can be so stupid. Don't forget I have bionics too"

"Too late Krane, Bree's chip is almost updated. Once it is you'll never be able to get her memory"

"On the contrary Douglas, this time I didn't come alone"

"What do you mean?"

"Time for a little reunion" Krane smirked "Come on out, son" Daniel approached Krane from behind.

"Daniel" Douglas said shocked

"Surprised Douglas"

"How"

"Once you showed me him I knew I needed to recruit him. Once I installed my Triton app into his chip I gave him all new abilities. Such as an override app" Daniel looked at Bree

"Activate override app" he said. Bree stood frozen in her capsule. Struggling to gain control of her body

"Bree" Douglas said. He looked at the cyber desk and sees the update at 95% percent "Just a couple of more seconds Bree, fight it"

"No use" Krane shot an energy ball at the capsule causing it to short out. Douglas looked back at the cyber desk and sees the update blocked.

"Out of the capsule" Daniel commanded. Bree no longer had the strength to fight back. Her body did what it was told to do. She exited the capsule and stood beside Daniel

"Give her back" Douglas demanded

"Too late Douglas, she's already mine. Now tell me… where is Adam"

"I'm not telling you anything" Douglas backed up against the cyber desk "You're never going to get him Krane" Douglas distracted Krane while he secretly typed some coordinates into the cyber desk

"Where is he" Krane yelled

"I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. You'll never find him"

"Enough games Douglas, you've lost so accept defeat and tell me" Douglas pressed enter on the cyber desk. Chase felt a tingle in his neck, a messaged appeared from Douglas

 _"Run and follow the coordinates. I'll distract"_

Chase looks over and sees Douglas sing language him to run

"What are you doing?" Krane asked confused. Daniel took a second to examine Douglas and scanned his hand movements. He found a match for the language

"Master, he's using sign language"

"GO" Douglas shouted. Chase super sped towards the elevator

"Get him" Krane demanded. Daniel tried to follow Chase before being tripped by Douglas

"Sorry Daniel" Douglas apologized. Krane dashed towards Douglas and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up in the air "You… aren't going… to do nothing"

"Not yet, but once I get the oldest I'm going to make sure they watch you suffer. So enjoy whatever life you have left, Douglas"

* * *

Chase super sped to an alley to rest for a second. He couldn't believe the situation he's in right now. His father is captured by a mad man along with his uncle and cousin/sister. He sat on the ground for a minute trying to clear his mind. He has nowhere to go and no one to ask for help. All what he has is his smarts and some coordinates Douglas gave. He pulled up a holographic map and found the coordinates that Douglas gave leading to a GPS signal. At first he was confused onto why Douglas gave him this. How is he supposed to find them and how are they supposed to help. After a couple of minutes trying to think who else could help him, it him. This must be Adam's GPS signal and these are his coordinates. He always wanted a brother maybe he's nice and friendly then again he could be the opposite. Chase put that thought aside for now, knowing this is the best option he has for the time being. He soon super sped to the location hoping to get there soon.

Krane's lair:

Davenport hung from the ceiling by his hands. His face was bruised and blood stained his shirt while drops dripped to the ground. He heard the door open and looked to see who it was. He sees Krane enter the lair while dragging someone by their foot. He couldn't see who it was from the high distance and that the blood is blocking his vision. Krane walked over to where he stood in front of the dripping blood

"How's it hanging" Krane asked

"Not… funny" Davenport said

"I brought you a couple of friends" Krane grabbed some rope and tossed over the same bar Davenport was hanging from. He tied one end to the unconscious person and hung him up next to Davenport. Davenport looked over and sees Douglas hung by his hands unconscious

"Douglas… no"

Chase:

Chase stopped for a minute to examine his surroundings. He found the coordinates led him to a construction site of an unfinished building. He looked and found nothing but darkness and silence. He walked around the place following the signal until he came upon a small trailer home. At first he was confused onto why a trailer home was here on the construction site. He approached the door slowly and quiet. He was about to knock on it until the door swung open surprising Chase. He fell to the floor getting dirt in his mouth. He coughed out the dirt and spit on ground getting the weird taste out of his mouth

"Hey what are you doing here" he heard a deep voice "This site is for construction workers only and it's closed. You better have a good explaining for this" Chase looked up and found a tall man with brown hair and eyes with a beard. He wore the usual construction worker outfit. Chase got to his feet and brushed the dirt off himself

"Sorry sir"

"You'll be sorry if you don't explain yourself in the next minute"

"I'm just looking for someone and I thought they'd be here"

"Do you have a name for this someone?"

"His name is Adam, Adam Davenport" the man looked at him, almost amused

"What's so special about this person" the man asked

"Well not to be rude sir but I don't think that's any of your business"

"What does he look like?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth"

"So you're telling me, you're looking for someone and you don't even know what they look like"

"Pretty much" the man took a second to think

"Alright kid, follow me" the man shut the door to the trailer house and started to walk towards the exit of the construction sight. Chase having nowhere else to go followed like a lost puppy. They reached a truck, the man put his tool belt in the trunk along with his construction hat he had in his hand. "Get in" the man said

"Why am I going to get in a stranger truck?"

"Do you want to find this Adam guy or not" Chase had no other leads and no other clues. He has to take the man's offer, he has no other choice. Chase got into truck same with the man. He started the truck and drove out of the construction site. Once on the road Chase stayed silent while holing himself "So, where you from" the man asked. Chase remained silent hoping the man will get the hint. The man sighed loudly and pulled over to the side. Chase was confused, he sees the man looking at him

"What?" Chase asked. The man leaned over until him and Chase was face to face "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" the man pulled back until he was back on his side. He placed his arm around Chase and locked the door. Chase felt scared, he knew something was wrong with this man. Why did he make the choice to get in the truck with a complete stranger?

"What are you going to do?" Chase asked frightened. The man looked at Chase

"Calm down kid, I'm not going to do anything. I was just messing with you"

"How do I know you're telling the truth" the man leaned back over and unlocked the door

"You can leave if you want" Chase didn't hesitate to open the door and exit the vehicle. He slammed the door shut and began to walk beside the road. Chase was trying his best to gain some distance from the man. Then a thought hit him, why did he unlock the door. If he was going to do something to him he wouldn't have unlocked the door and told him he could go. He stopped in his track and took a second to think this through. He did lock the door first scaring me but he unlocked it and said I could stay or not. This is so confusing. Chase turned around and found the truck still there. He sees the man with his head back, almost looking asleep. This might be the bravest or the stupidest decision Chase will ever make. The man laid his head back with his eyes closed exhaling slowly. He heard the door open and sees the kid enter the truck again. He shut the door and put the seat belt on. "Ready to continue" the man said

"Yes" Chase responded back. The man drove back onto the road. It was silent for the first five minutes

"Why'd you unlock the door" Chase asked

"You know why I unlocked the door. I unlocked it because I locked. That simple"

"Then why did you lock the door"

"To scare you"

"Why would you do that?"

"You ignored my question when I asked you. So I got payback"

"Mission Creek, California is where I'm from"

"Wow that's a whole state away. How'd you get here?"

"It's a long story" the rest of the ride was silent. After a couple of minutes driving the man pulled up to some apartments :Why are we here. I thought you were supposed to show me where this Adam guy is"

"Don't worry he's here, just follow me" Chase and the man got out and headed inside the apartment building. They took the stairs up to floor twenty. Once reached, Chase sees a floor with only about six apartments on it. He followed the man to apartment 120. He unlocked the door and entered the apartment with Chase following. Chase sees the apartment furnished with a leather couch and flat screen. He sees the man go down a small hallway and through a door, assuming that's the man's bedroom and the remaining door to be the bathroom. The man entered the living room and tossed Chase some clothes "Here change into those after you take a wash down. You must feel unclean" Chase looked at the clothes and found a pair of shorts and t shirt. The man showed him the bathroom so he can change in peace.

Chase approached the mirror seeing his clothes dirty and his face dirty too. He stripped down naked and approached the man's shower. He turned it on and waited for the water to get warm. He entered the shower and the water hit his body. Relaxing his muscles and calming him down. After about ten minutes Chase exited the shower and put on the clothes he got. He exited the bathroom and found the man in the kitchen sitting at the table

"How was your shower?"

"Okay enough" Chase yelled "You drove me to your apartment and lend me your clothes and allowed me to take a shower. I am very grateful for this but will you please explain to me why you're doing this" the man sighed loudly scratching the back of his head

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, just tell me why?" the man became silent for a minute "Anytime now"

"I have to protect my brother"

"What are you talking about, protecting your brother?" the man got up and approached Chase

"Hey bro, it's been a while" Chase was confused at first. Why is this man calling me his brother? Then it came to him, this man wasn't leading him to Adam. He is Adam

"Adam" Chase spoke

"How's it going" Chase didn't think about it, he went in and hugged Adam hard. Adam hugged back of course. Chase felt joy which has been a rare feeling for the pass couple of hours. He may not know Adam much but being with his brother and seeing him was a start.

"Adam, is this really you"

"Yeah it is"

"I never would have imagined you like this"

"What do you mean" Adam asked confused "I thought you would have remembered me"

"No, I still don't have my memory back"

"Your memory is still gone. Davenport told us to keep this secret from you so you won't be confused"

"Adam, Davenport got taken by Krane"

"What"

"Yeah, I know about the memory and that Krane is the one who took it. I also know I have a brother which is you"

"Well if Krane's back then we need to tell Douglas and Bree"

"We can't"

"Why?"

"Krane has Douglas and Bree too. They are the reason why I was able to find you"

"You mean were the only ones left"

"Yes" Adam sat down on the couch, soaking in the information "Do you know what to do because I don't" Chase asked

"For right now we need some rest. You can go take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. We'll think of something in the morning okay"

"Okay" Chase left the room. Adam stayed sitting on the couch, shocked by the events. Davenport, Douglas and Bree are captured by Krane the most dangerous man on the planet and there after him and Chase. What is he supposed to do.

 **I think i will end it there for this chapter. This is probably the longest chapter i have written out of all my stories. I hoped you enjoyed it and see what happens next time. Review!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reunite**

 **Jvwollert is back with the third chapter of this story. I would like to say thank you for all the reviews, it really encourages me to keep typing these chapters. So again thank you and here you go. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. My new story is out "Elite Love" so you guys can go check that out**

 **Sorry for any grammar, punctuation, and confusion**

 _"Chase… run" Davenport spoke. Chase didn't hesitate and ran for his life. He ran towards the lab doors, hoping to reach safety. But before he could make it, someone grabbed him by his waist and threw him into the air. Chase landed on the ground, his body sore, and his thoughts confused. He looked and found his father on the ground, bleeding with no movement. He tried to reach for his hand, but before he could, someone stepped on his. Chase screamed in pain, and felt the boot twist, making the pain increase. The boot lifted and Chase grabbed his hand with his other. He tried to rub the pain away, but it wasn't working. He looked to see a tall man and boy looking over him._

 _"Krane" Chase whispered_

 _"Good-bye, Chasey," Krane told._

Chase's eyes opened wide and he saw the plain white ceiling. He sat up and looked around the room, seeing he's still in Adam's room. He looked down at his hands and found them shaking. He tried to stop them but found it difficult. He tried to forget the nightmare he had, but it was still freshly clean in his mind. He needed to remember something else or find something to forget it. He took the covers off and headed for the door. He opened it quietly, hearing the loud snores of his older brother in the living room. He slowly made his way down the hallway and found the TV on the wall, showing nothing but highlights of a football game. He slowly crept to the bathroom door, opening it as silently as he can. Once fully open, he turned on the light and shut the door. He went over to the shower and turned it on. He let the steam build up in the bathroom, before stripping down naked. Once naked, Chase entered the shower and felt the water shroud his body. He closed his eyes and looked at the ceiling, feeling the blessing liquid, relax his tense muscles and dull his senses. He opened his eyes and found the ceiling staring back at him. His mind started to think about the events that have occurred over the few hours. His father, uncle, and sister were taken by a power hungry dictator, preparing to destroy the world. How is he supposed to sleep soundly with that on his mind? He sighed loudly and tried not to think about, but found it rather difficult, again.

"You okay" Chase jumped at the sound and nearly fell. He quickly caught himself, by holding onto the wall. Chase looked and found Adam outside the door, his vision facing away from Chase

"You scared me" Chase responded

"Sorry, didn't mean to," Adam said. Chase closed the shower door, allowing more privacy. "Can I come in?" Adam asked "I promise not to look" Chase really wanted some privacy and thought the shower would give him that. He really wanted to tell Adam to go away and leave him alone until he's done, but this might be his only chance to have some brother bonding with Adam, in case Krane or his little servant comes.

"Yeah, just please don't look," Chase asked

"Don't worry, I won't look" Adam made his way towards the toilet and sat on it "So, you doing alright?" Adam asked

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. Just a little shaken up, that's all"

"Did you have a bad dream?" Adam asked. Chase stopped for moment, thinking how Adam would know he had a bad dream

"How did you know?"

"It occurred to me while you got in the shower at 3 in the morning. Trying to wash the thought out or are you a clean freak" Adam joked

"It was just a dream, they come and go," Chase said back

"Do you want to talk about?" Adam asked

"Not really, I got into the shower to forget, not to remember it more," Chase said

"Sorry" Adam responded

"Don't be sorry, it just happens. Especial with young people like me"

"Young people like you," Adam asked confused

"You know, with being 15 and all. Study has shown we have the weirdest or creepiest dreams"

"Chase, you're not 15" Chase stopped himself for a minute. He cracked the shower door to look at Adam

"I am 15, dad even told me I was"

"Dad lied to you; he wanted you to feel young until we got your memory back"

"So, wait, if I'm not 15, then how old am I"

"Well, let me think here. If I'm 21, that means Bree is 20, Bree's a year younger than me and you're a year younger then Bree, so that makes you 19" Chase leaned against the wall. He's actually 19 years old, he doesn't even feel 19.

"Wow," Chase said softly

"A lot to take in," Adam asked

"Yeah, the life I thought I knew was a complete lie"

"Trust me, buddy, I know it's hard right now, but we'll get everything back to the way it was. The real way it was, with your memory and everything, I promise" Chase slid the shower door open

"You know you can't break a promise," Chase said

"Trust me, I won't break this promise, this one is important" Adam saw the saddest on Chase's face. _Maybe a hug will help_ , Adam thought. Adam walks towards Chase and wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"Uh, Adam," Chase said awkwardly "I'm naked and wet"

"Don't make it weird, just accept the hug" Adam responded back. Chase tossed the awkwardness aside and hugged his older back. Adam could fill his shirt getting soaked, but he didn't care. He had his little brother back, he had his little Chasey "It's good to have you back" Adam said softly

 **There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it and see what happens next chapter. Review!?**


End file.
